nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Savage Land
The Savage Land is a tropical region surrounded by volcanoes deep in Antarctica, created over 200 million years ago by the alien Nuwali as one of several planetary "game preserves" for the mysterious godlike Beyonders. The Nuwali stocked the Land with Earthly life of the era, most notably dinosaurs; as Earth's flora and fauna changed over succeeding millions of years, they supplemented their preserve with prehistoric mammals and early hominids, or "Man-Apes." When Earth's continents shifted circa 50 million BC, the Nuwali augmented the Land's volcanoes to preserve its tropical status. Following the Nuwali's departure in 200,000 BC, little is known of the Land's history for over a hundred millennia, although a faction of superhuman Eternals dwelt there at least briefly, leaving a temple complex behind. Circa 18,500 BC, it was colonized by humans of Atlantis, who exported prehistoric life throughout their empire while importing unicorns and other mystic creatures. Atlantean scientists extended the tropical effect, creating a recreation/commerce center called "Pangea," then genetically altered Man-Apes into humanoid versions of birds, monkeys, fish, and other animals. The Beast-Men, put to work as laborers, but became dissatisfied with servitude and, following Pangea's automation, rebelled in the First Pangean War and were allowed to colonize unpopulated areas rendered habitable by the Nuwali effect. In the 1770s, Captain James Cook became the first human explorer to cross the Antarctic Circle, but apparently neither he nor most subsequent explorers discovered the Savage Land. In the mid-19th century, the Atlanteans - that is, the underwater race whose culture was based on Atlantis's remains - relocated to Antarctica, as did Lemurian rebels called the Ancients. Mysterious beings such as Torg and the Ice King also made their home in the region. Vague reports of underground realms and surviving dinosaurs appeared in the work of such authors as Edgar Allan Poe and Jules Verne, suggesting rumors of the Land were spreading. By 1915, human expeditions had discovered "anti-metal," the destructive metal also called Vibranium, in Antarctica, but the greater deposits within the Land remained unknown. Nazi dictator Adolf Hitler claimed Antarctica in 1940, and a year later, a British destroyer and a Nazi u-boat vanished into the Land, fighting a private war for decades; the u-boat in question may have attacked the Antarctic expedition of Elton Morrow, who became the superhuman Blue Diamond following such an attack. Months later, Khor teleported a ship to the Land and enslaved its passengers but was defeated by the extradimensional Vision; two years later, an Antarctic dinosaur, presumably escaped from the Land, was given a human brain and fought Captain America. At some point the Nazis constructed a base within the Land whose goals and fate are unrevealed, but its work may have moved to a nearby island. Following the war, scientist Montgomery Ford, armed with a laser prototype, found his way to the Land, and rumors circulated that high-ranking Nazis had fled to Antarctica. Indeed, unverified reports claim when explorer Admiral Richard Byrd launched expeditions to the South Pole in 1947 and 1956, he discovered the Savage Land, perhaps even clashing with Hitler's so-called "Last Battalion," although this claim seems dubious. Meanwhile, spatial warps occasionally brought ships and planes into the Land, where survivors joined the populace. Category:Location